Friend vs Potential Lover
by UlquiorraCuatroEspada
Summary: Renji can't decide if the berry is his friend or a potential lover. Read for yaoi.


**Best Friend vs Potential Lover. Written by UlquiorraCuatroEspada.**

**Pairing: Renji x Ichigo. RenIchi.**

**Summary: After watching Ichigo shower after a standard sparring match, Renji becomes aware of his feelings for Ichigo. Not sure if Ichigo would reciprocate the feeling, Renji seeks the advice of a yaoi-crazy Rukia who has many ideas how to seduce the oblivious Ichigo.**

_**This pairing was requested by my best friend who likes to go by the name of LividMindscape.**_

**Warnings: Yaoi, swearing, masturbation, a perverted Rukia and nervous Renji. OCCness. **

**This fanfiction is not to be read by those under the legal age limit for viewing adult material. **_**The author does not own BLEACH or any of the characters involved. The author does not make any money from this fanfiction. **_

_**Please note: English is not my first language, so I apologise for any misuse of words or spelling errors. I do try my best to check my work, but errors are sometimes missed.**_

Best Friend vs Potential Lover

Renji's POV

I had no idea when I first started looking at Ichigo in ways other than a close friend and sparring partner. I hadn't ever seen Ichigo as anything other than someone who I could turn to when I was troubled or wanted to just hang out. So why was I suddenly getting hard as I watched Ichigo lather himself up with soap in the communal showers after our sparring match?

I do admit that Ichigo is attractive. That I had know from the day I first set my eyes on him. His bright hair stood out and demanded attention from everyone around him, much like his personality. His chocolate eyes flashed death if you insulted anyone lose to him or put them in danger. His sun kissed skin stretched nicely over his lithe body...

Okay so maybe I have been infatuated with him since the very start. Although I am not the only one. No, Kenpachi seems to have a thing for the poor orange head as well- if the constant chasing around asking to 'fight' is anything to go by or the blatant 'can we fuck?' that he asked last week during a daily meeting held by the Shinigami Men's Association that they were all forced to attend or suffer the wrath of Iba and his horrible jokes. The majority of the female of the sixth division seem to lust after Ichigo as well. Even the Arrancar seem to want Ichigo in ways other than to devour his soul.

No, without a doubt, Ichigo is quite an attractive man.

So, that brings me back to the present. Picture me and him standing close together as we clean. Ichigo has his back turned to me now and I am furiously blushing and trying to will away my growing erection that suddenly decided to spring up when I caught sight of Ichigo's toned abdomen and elusive 'happy-trail.' I wondered if he would notice if I were to change the water from hot to cold?

"Renji, could you pass me the shampoo?" Ichigo asks in that sweet baritone that does nothing in favour for my growing erection. God don't let him catch sight of it! That isn't something that you can easily explain to your best friend. Yeah Renji could picture it now; 'sorry Ichigo, couldn't help myself. I find you hot. Want to help me get rid of it?' Yeah, now if that didn't get him a swipe from Zangetsu then I didn't know what would. I wasn't even sure if Ichigo was gay for god's sake!

"Yeah, here ya go." I chucked the bottle over my shoulder, successfully hiding my now throbbing erection from the orange haired teen. What the hell was I going to do about this? Once the steam evaporated I was going to be left standing with a solid cock in front of the oblivious teen.

No, that couldn't happen.

I decided that the best thing would be for me to just leave before Ichigo noticed my state. Washing the last of the soap suds from my body, I quickly left the building, giving a final 'see ya later,' to my infatuation. Leaving Ichigo with a confused expression on his face, I made my way back to the sixth division barracks to take care of my problem that remained rock solid between my legs. Thank god I didn't meet taichou. I don't know what I would have done then.

Once in the confines of my room and I had made sure that all doors were secured, I released my erection to the cooling air in my bathroom. I debated over the idea of jerking off to an image of Ichigo and decided to go with it when I hissed when my hand brushed the head slightly. I grasped my hot length between my hand and slowly tugged. I imagined that it was Ichigo who was holding my length as he moved his hand awkwardly up and down, twisting slightly when he met the head of my cock. I wondered if Ichigo would be bold and take command during sex, or if he would be shy and submissive and allow me to thrust into him mercilessly. I quickened my pace as the image of Ichigo flustered beneath me crept into my depraved mind. He was heaving now and a light sweat covered his body that was arching up for my touch. My hands reached out to grasp Imaginary-Ichigo's hips as I sheathed myself into his tight body over and over again, revelling in the small mewling noises that escaped his kiss-swollen lips. My hand was now moving at a furious pace as neared my completion. In my fantasy Ichigo had begun to clamp down on me as his release sprayed from him and he gasped my name.

"R-renji!"

With a final yell of his name, I came over my hand, some splatters falling over my now exposed chest that was heaving. As the waves of orgasm rushed over me, I imagined Ichigo reaching up to kiss me deeply, allowing our tongues to tangle in his mouth messily. Once subsided, I was left in my bathroom again, alone, covered in my sticky white release. Moving slowly, I wiped myself off with a nearby washcloth and tucked my deflated cock back into the folds of my clothing before exiting the bathroom.

That is when I met the face of a grinning Rukia who was standing n the opposite side of the door. It was at that point exactly when I resigned myself to her torture.

"Enjoy yourself, Pineapple?" She smirked as she took in my flustered expression. I tried to come up with an excuse but she simply chuckled and hit me in the shoulder. I forgot how hard she could punch.

"Don't worry, Renji. I won't tell him." A dark gleam appeared in her eye as her grin widened. I automatically became suspicious and a little nervous.

"Y-you won't?" I cursed myself for sounding so pathetic but didn't really have the strength anymore to fight her because I knew that she could potentially run off and tell Ichigo that she had heard me jerking off in my bathroom to him.

"No. I want to help you actually." She smiled again, a smile that most people would have thought was innocent and caring. But I knew better. There was no way that she would do something like this without she receiving something in return.

I narrowed my eyes. "And what do you want in return?"

I watched as she turned away from me, no doubt to hide the smirk that was now plastered across her face.

"Oh, nothing much." She spun around and I almost shrieked at the menacingly perverted look that was on her face. "I just want to hear all the juicy details!"

I spluttered. She couldn't mean when we...? Could she?

"Fuck no! Why the fuck would ya wanna hear bout that?" I was blushing again, I knew I was. I could feel the heat lighting up my face and I barely restrained myself from turning and locking myself back in the bathroom.

Rukia pouted and crossed her arms indignantly. "Because I am a member of the Shinigami women's Yaoi Club. That;s why. And it's hot."

I felt my face light up even more. "You don't even know if he likes me! I don't even know if he's gay." I didn't even know that I was gay until recently, I added as an afterthought.

"Oh ho! I bet he is. He gets all nervous when he is around women and practically has the uke face of the year!"I couldn't deny her there. Ichigo's face did tend to scream 'adorable uke. Please fuck me.' Or maybe I was simply reading into it too much since I was obviously attracted to the orange-haired male.

"Fine! Just don't do anything stupid!"

...

So here I am now, dressed in a thin, white yukata that is tied at my waist with a thin band that threatens to give out each time I shift slightly and waiting for the object of my desire to walk into the room so I can begin stage one of OPERATION: _Capture The Strawberry. _My hands are shaking a bit and I can feel an eel worming its way around in my stomach. I knew that this would be stupid, but a part of me deep down hoped that Ichigo would enjoy it. If he didn't I certainly was going to have a hard time explaining myself.

My breath catches as a familiar flash of orange catches my eye. I straighten my body and push the nervousness back. The sound of a panel opening and closing is heard and I turn my body away from the entrance.

"Renji?" Ichigo's soft baritone caressed my ears from the archway. I turned slightly, ignoring the way how my red locks slap me slightly on the face as I spun.

"Yeah, Ichigo? What's up?" I tried to sound cocky as usual, but I fear that I may have sounded pissed. I watched as he fidgeted slightly, his hands toying with the collar of his Shinigami robes, his eyes staring down at the floor. My mind quirked at the strangely submissive posture of Ichigo. My mind quickly provided the images that I jerked off to earlier and I hand to clamp my eyes shut immediately. This is not the time to get hard.

"D-did I do something wrong?" I opened my eyes to see Ichigo's chocolate eyes looking strangely worried. I was slightly confused for a moment before I stood up and rubbed my neck nervously. He must have been talking about my hasty leave from the showers. I was aware that the yukata had shifted slightly so that my thighs are not clearly visible and my crotch barely hidden. He didn't appear to notice as his face was looking towards the panel door again. I couldn't help but to feel slightly dejected.

I re-seated myself and rested my face on the fist of my hand. "Nah, I just had something that I had to do. Kinda forgot about it."

Ichigo smiled softly, causing the erection that was threatening to rise again twitch with pleasure. Damn his adorableness! "Oh, that's good. I thought that maybe I had done something to offend you."

I shook my head and motioned for him to sit. His covered thighs brushed mine slightly and I barely to hid the hiss of pleasure that almost passed my lips. I mentally patted myself on the back for being able to resist the urge to tackle him to the floor and smother him with kisses.

"Renji?" His voice was strangely soft, something that was not typical of the outspoken, hard-headed Ichigo that I knew. I raised my eyebrow and turned to him.

"Wha-"

My question was cut off by his soft lips pressing to my own. My eyes widened dramatically before I quickly returned the kiss softly. His lips were unsure of what to do as they moved awkwardly against mine. It wasn't a bad kiss, simply an innocent one. Under different circumstances I may have teased him for being so adorably virginal, but as his lips pressed harder against mine, I chose to save it for later.

After a few moments he pulled back, a bright brush decorated his cheeks and moved down his neck to his shoulders. His eyes were cast off to the side and he had begun to fidget with his robes again. I watched as his eyes nervously met mine before they flickered away again. His lips opened and closed a few times before he managed to say something.

"Renji..." His voice was heavily littered with nervousness and I watched his lips move as they formed each individual vowel and sound.

"Yeah?" I murmured gazed back at him.

"Y-you...you're...hard." This time a blush of my own quickly spread across my cheeks. I glanced down to see that yes, I was in fact hard again. My hardened cock had pushed its way past the folds of my yukata and was twitching slightly in the open air. I watched as a small bead of precum rolled down my shaft. Oh. Shit.

"Uh, sorry 'bout that." I glanced up to see that Ichigo's gaze was now fixed onto my uncovered erection. I gently reached out to caress his cheek softly and brought his face close to mine.

"You can touch it if you like." I whispered in a tone that I hoped was seductive into his ear. I felt him shiver and a gentle touch to my cock made me buck up into his touch. God that felt even more amazing than I thought it would.

I pulled away slightly and watched as his hand slowly reached out again to touch the head of my cock. He soon became bolder with his movements and grasped it fully in the palm of his hand. I moaned loudly and reached out for his body. I shifted his clothes away and reached into the folds of his hakama to caress his hardening length. He echoed my moan and began to move his hand faster. I brought my other hands around to the back of his body and trailed my fingertips down the crevasse of his arse. He jerked slightly in my grasp and shifted so that he sat in my lap and our cocks rubbed together to produce a most wonderful feeling. My finger circled this entrance softly as I continued to move my hand. I applied the smallest amount of pressure to his hole so that the very tip of my finger pressed in. I heard him hiss and buck up into my hand.

"Ichigo," I gasped slightly as his cock rubbed against mine again as he bucked up. "We need room. Let's move to the bedroom."

The orange head nodded and moved his legs so that they were straddling my waist. I wrapped my arms around him and stood up, hissing again when our lengths came into contact and rubbed against each other. I moved slowly so that I didn't drop my precious bundle and made my way to my bedroom.

In a blur of motion I dropped Ichigo and he landed harshly on his back with me on top of him, our bare chests rubbing together. I didn't allow any words Ichigo may have said to be spoken as I latched my mouth onto his. Ichigo's tongue was slippery, and prodding and felt so good as he moved more confidently against my own as I mapped out his mouth. I literally tore his clothes off without a second thought and brought my mouth down to engulf his right nipple. Ichigo moaned loudly and arched up into my touch again.

"R-renji, stop teasing me!"

I looked up to see that Ichigo had brought up his hand to stifle his moans. His eyes had glazed over with lust as he watched me trail kisses down his body. I paused at his navel and dipped my tongue inside. After a few swipes of my tongue, I moved back up so I was lying directly on top of him and our faces were inches apart. I stared into his swirling pools of brown and ghosted my lips over his.

"What is it that you want, Ichigo?" I grasped his erection, making him moan. I watched as he struggled to form a sentence and he licked his lips a few times. God that was sexy.

"Is this what you want?" I asked again, this time moving my hand up and down his length. I felt my own aching need respond as he mewled softly. I grabbed his hip and moved gently against him, causing our erections to grind against each other again.

"R-renji..."

I brought my lips down to the side of his neck and began to suck on his pulse point. "What do you want Ichigo? You need to tell me."

Ichigo wrapped his arms around my neck in response and drew me into a deep kiss. Our teeth clinched together softly but was ignored by the orange haired teen in favour to the pleasure that he was experiencing from my talented hand as I continued to work his length.

"Please...fuck me, Renji."

Ichigo began to tear at the yukata I was still wearing, growling in frustration as he frantically tried to undo the sash, much to my amusement. After ridding me of the thin material, I molded out bodies together, making both our of breaths hitch. I raised myself up so I was kneeling and picked Ichigo up so that he sat on my thighs with those long legs spread enticingly and I had access to both his erection and his entrance.

At first I gently rubbed his back with my callused hands and continued to kiss Ichigo deeply as he struggled to remain still in my hold. His hips constantly tried to move against mine but I held him in place in favour of grabbing his nice arse that I had been thinking about for a while now. I squeezed and Ichigo made a muffled protest and squirmed again.

I drew my mouth away from his and watched as Ichigo frantically panted from breath. I brought up my hand and brushed three fingers cross his lips, applying an ever so small amount of pressure so that he opened his mouth. I slipped the digit inside and watched as Ichigo began to heatedly suck, saliva dripping out of the corners of my mouth.

I didn't wait long for Ichigo to suck, and instead busied myself with grasping both of our erections in my left hand and stroking gently. Ichigo moaned around my fingers as he experienced the new sensation. When I deemed the digits sufficiently wet, I removed them from Ichigo's mouth and brought them back down to his quivering entrance. Ichigo bucked his hips away from the feeling so I stroked again, successfully distracting him. I slipped a finger into him and revelled in the soft moan that it caused so I swiftly added another finger.

I could feel how hot and tight his body was. I felt my aching cock throb with the need to be sheathed into that enticing body. Moving my fingers around, I curled down and almost came when Ichigo screamed with pleasure.

Ichigo's eyes wrinkled close as I removed my fingers, but immediately flew open again to stare into my own when I lifted him up and slid him down onto my throbbing erection. I groaned loudly at the feeling of his tight heat surrounding me. It felt like absolute heaven.

I managed to get in about half way when I noticed that he had closed his eyes tightly.

"Sh, Ichigo. Relax and it will feel better." I watched as Ichigo glared at me and I barely suppressed a laugh. I began to push again until I was seated to the hilt, his bottom pressed snugly against my own hips. I licked the shell of his ear and palmed his cock as I waited for his body to relax and accept my wide girth.

I heard a deep sigh and I moved my hands up to rub at his back again. Ichigo began to relax at my gentle touch and I deemed him ready for me to start moving. If I didn't I wasn't sure how long I was going to last. I pulled out until only the very tip of my cock remained in his body before I thrust back in. Ichigo lifted his hips slightly but I quickly pulled him back down so he met my thrust.

I began to pick up the pace and jerked when he screamed in pleasure. I must have found his prostate. Grinning into his neck, I pulled his body up and adjusted slightly before thrusting up and pulling him down at the same time. It was the most beautiful and erotic thing I had ever seen. Ichigo was lifting his hips up and down and throwing his head back to release loud moans of ecstasy. Unable to put up with the pace any more, I pushed Ichigo onto his back and placed his knees over my shoulders. I began to pound into him and I quickly grasped his length and began to stroke it hastily. Ichigo cried out and came, his release splattering over my hand and both our stomachs. His responding clenching around my length pushed me into my orgasm. I came hard, my release coating his spasming insides.

When we had both come down from our highs, I looked down to see Ichigo had passed out. Amused, I withdrew from his body and watched as my come slowly dripped out and onto the top bed-sheet. I slowly made my way to the bathroom and took the washcloth that I had used before and rinsed it out before bringing it back to the bed. I brought it across his stomach and entrance, wiping his release from him, before taking into to my own flaccid length and stomach.

Ichigo woke up when I shifted him to pull the dirtied sheets off the bed. He smiled softly and reached for me to come closer. Smiling back I pulled a sheet over our cooling bodies and settled down behind him to spoon his body. As soon as I felt his breathing even out, I followed my new lover into peaceful slumber.

I never noticed the Shinigami Yaoi Fan Girl Club filming us from the doorway.

**END**

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope that you enjoyed the story. If anyone has any suggestions/requests for any pairings and/or scenarios that they would like to see, please PM me or review and I will take it in for consideration. Please remember I only except yaoi **_**seme x uke!Ichigo parings.**_

**If you have any constructive criticism, please do tell me. I am looking to improve so that you are able to enjoy my stories. **

**Please Review!**


End file.
